


Merely Players

by IceBlueRose



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: Logan and Veronica have chosen different sides in the aftermath of Lilly's murder and they both have their parts to play.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was also written for vm_santa on LiveJournal in 2005 and was the second gift for ladydisdain225 that year.

"All the world’s a stage, and all the men and women merely players. They have their exits and their entrances; And one man in his time plays many parts." – As You Like It (Act II, Scene VII)

 

"So your dad thinks one of the Kanes killed Lilly, does he?"

Veronica flinched at the anger in the voice that had, not too long ago, been her biggest source of comfort. Because he knew.

Logan knew what it was like to love Lilly. He knew what it was like to love her so much that you'd do just about anything to get a smile out of her, to get her to forgive you. He'd experienced it just as she had.

Which was why Veronica couldn't understand how he could just blindly accept what he was told. Didn't he want the truth? Didn't he want to know who had killed Lilly?

She took a deep breath, straightening her shoulders and turning to face Logan. "Yes," she answered. Looking at him, she could see exactly how angry he was at the idea that one of the Kanes would be accused. He'd already come at her once before to demand answers about this, not long after the footage of the murder scene had been released. All she'd been able to do was stare at him and run away before she cried in front of him again.

"And you? What do you think Veronica? You going to follow daddy or you going to let Lilly rest in peace?"

Veronica didn't answer. She knew that it all hung in the balance now. Her life, her friends, all of it. But she couldn't turn her back on her father. If he thought that the Kanes were hiding something then he had a reason to. She glanced down. What she was about to say could change everything. But she hoped that they'd understand, that somehow they could stay friends. 

"Well? Don't back out now, Veronica. Where do you stand?" There was a challenge in Logan's voice and Veronica lifted her eyes to meet it.

"With my father."

She watched as he blinked, a look of disbelief on his face and a hint of betrayal in his eyes. Then his face hardened and Veronica knew that even allowing herself that tiny moment of hope that they could salvage their friendship had been pointless. They weren't going to be friends anymore. It was there in his eyes.

Logan nodded. "Then we’ve got nothing to say to each other."

Veronica watched as Logan walked away, taking with him the life that she'd known. She took another deep breath.

She was Lilly's best friend. But she was also the daughter of Keith Mars.

She was going to start acting like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan watched, keeping his expression blank, as Dick continued to belittle Veronica. He shoved away the guilt at the tears in her eyes and ignored the voice in the back of his mind that said Lilly wouldn't want this. She wouldn't want them to be taking it all out on Veronica.

Lilly was dead so she really didn't get a say in the matter.

Finally, he smirked, cutting in. "That’s enough, Dick." Dick turned to stare at him, the confusion on his face as clear as the hope on Veronica's. He turned to look at her. "Let's go. We're wasting our time and spending any more time around little Veronica here might cause someone to think that she's actually worth something." He watched as the hope on Veronica's face died and a grin spread across Dick's face. "Now, unless you want to schedule an appointment for her services, let's go. I don’t want to be late."

He heard the way she sucked in a breath when he turned, heard the way Dick and the others snickered and ignored all of it as he continued walking, fighting the almost instinctive urge to stick up for her. Veronica had made her choice a few days ago and now she could live with the consequences.

Once Logan and Veronica were friends and he was supposed to do his best to protect her. Now, Logan was supposed to hate Veronica. He played his part well.

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally posted: December 14, 2005
> 
> \- I'm moving all my VM fic from LiveJournal to here and since I've decided not to rewrite or edit any of them, I'll be including when the fic was originally posted.


End file.
